Contemplarte de Lejos
by GoticaDarkness
Summary: Ya hace algún tiempo que te vi por primera vez... Recibí un gran golpe en mi ser... Tu luz provocó que mi risa regresará... Tu sonrisa iluminó mi ser... Con una mirada llenas de paz mi ser... Pero es algo que no has notado... La luz que me ilumina en esa oscuridad del corazón y la crueldad de la vida... Mi dulce Hikari no tenshi... Aun así...Solo Puedo contemplarte de Lejos.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo.**

Te observo... desde hace tiempo... conozco todo de ti y tu ni lo has notado...  
Se cuando estas feliz, cuando algo te abruma, te molesta o incluso te lastima...  
Cada ciertos días... me siento en una banca o debajo de un árbol... siempre en el mismo lugar... con un libro y me pongo a leer en ocasiones... mientras te espero... espero a que llegues... como todos los días... desde hace mucho tiempo... a la misma hora... casi todos los dias... me tomo unos minutos para venir a este parque... con la esperanza de poder verte... contemplar tu sonrisa infantil e inocente... escuchar tu contagiosa risa... que con solo escucharla... provocas la mía también...

¿sabes algo mi dulce _Hikari no tenshi_?

Aunque tu no lo sepas... mi padre y mi hermana menor te agradecen incondicionalmente... agradecen a la persona que ha hecho que vuelva a sonreí... mi hermana me dijo hace un tiempo atrás... que era la primera vez que me escuchaba reir... y mi padre también comento que tenía años que yo no reía... eso es verdad _Hikari_...  
Hace años yo olvide mi risa y alegría... Las cambie por la frialdad y sentimientos negativos... cerrando mi corazón... convirtiéndolos a el y a mis sentimientos en hielo...

Pero ve me aquí, observando te... suspirando y sonriendo por ti... Tus cálidos ojos amatistas han derretido todo lo que yo congele en mi... siempre he sido un chico valiente y firme... pero...  
¿por que ahora yo no me acerco a ti? ¿por que no tengo el valor para hablarte, mi pequeño?

Raras son las ocasiones en las que nuestras miradas se encontraron, pero Cada vez que lo hacían tu me regalabas una bella sonrisa y tus mejillas se se pintaban con un hermoso color rojo... que hace que te veas más adorable y tierno de lo que ya eres mi niño... Tu nombre si lo conozco... **_Yugi_**... pero no me atrevo a llamarte...  
Aunque solo en 2 ocasiones me saludaste y tu voz, esa linda voz tan dulce y tierna como la de un niño y eso eres... Un niño... mi niño... mi _Hikari_... mi dulce niño  
¿que me has hecho...?

Me he convertido en un seguidor incondicional...  
Te Quiero mi dulce _Hikari no tenshi._..

Pero... solo puedo contemplar te de lejos...

*

*

*

*  
Desde la primer vez que nos vimos, te observe en los brazos de una muy bella mujer pero... En tus ojos no habías más que frialdad y seriedad... mas... Sin embargo cuando esas gemelas morados - rojizo que tienes por ojos se toparon con los míos... sentí que algo cambio... pude ver que en ti guardabas algo... ocultabas en esos ojos fríos como el hielo, una pena que nadie veía... Un dolor que te consume por dentro poco a poco y esa chica que te mira con tanto amor no mira...  
¿como es que te ama si no ve que sufres?

Aunque en el momento en que nuestros ojos chocaron, sentí como algo se rompió... por unos momentos pude ver ese dolor... queriendo ayudar sonreí... Al parecer funciono... pues me regalaste una hermosa aunque diminuta sonrisa... era muy leve pero era sincera... después de eso no te volví a hablar, aunque frecuentaba el parque... Yo hacía lo mismo... En ocasiones iba pero ahora lo hago frecuentemente solo para verte de lejos... siempre en la misma banca o debajo de un árbol... pero allí estas... te miro leer... Se que te gusta leer historias antiguas más si son sobre Egipto...

Te observo a detalle... la ropa que normalmente usas... Tus colores son el negro... El blanco, dorado, el plateado... En ocasiones el azul rey y el morado oscuros... tienes un dije igual al mio... una pirámide invertida de oro... La llevas en el cuello y al parecer es preciada, para ti... igual que el mio...  
Aunque veo que eres muy popular y tienes muchas chicas a tu alrededor... ¿sabes Yami? Estoy celoso de ellas... aunque tú jamás no lo sepas... no se tu nombre... pero te he puesto Yami... si... Yami... pienso que tu eres mi yami...  
De solo imaginar que te llegues a enterar me apena... y me entristece pues... no podrías querer aun chico como yo... solo puedo contemplar te de lejos...

.  
.

 ** _solo puedo contemplar te de lejos_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1.**

Lo observo... Las hojas de los árboles caen lentamente... casi ya no tiene hojas... avisando el final del Otoño... una estación algo fría pero la más húmeda a mi parecer... aunque ahora es la más devastadora... ya que es cuando mas los estúpidos recuerdos me atormentan... en la epoca en que todo eso paso... ¿por que no los olvido simplemente? no lo se... todo el año los olvidos, pero en estas épocas... es cuando me pongo Maricon... a recordar y querer llorar... ~ _p*ndejadas... puras p*ndejadas...~_ con ese pensamiento termine de fumar mi cigarrillo, inhalando y expulsando el humo (como todo un experto)... esto siempre me tranquiliza... hago un figura de humo... algo que jamás se me dificulta, bueno antes si, como todo las primeras veces... ahora no **(cuando la gente hace figuras con el humo del cigarrillo significa que tienen mucha experiencia, pues no es fácil manipularlo con tu boca)** lo deje caer y se apago con la humedad del pasto a mis pies...

La vida es una mierda... aunque creo que todos lo sabemos, estoy en el parque después de haber discutido con mi madrastra... creo que es la númer desde hace tiempo que perdí la cuenta de cuantas he tenido... mi padre es un vividor... cada cierto tiempo trae a una nueva mujer a la casa... una nueva vieja para que lo satisfaga sus necesidades... Cuando se cansa de ellas las deja o más bien deja que yo me haga cargo... Hace que las moleste hasta que se vayan solas de la casa... es algo extraño y divertido hacer eso, aunque como ninguna de esas putas me o nos han "querido" y siempre nos tratan mal... o lo intentan... con mi hermana Mana( ya que jamás se los permito ) es más divertido cuando mi hermana Mana y yo nos desquitamos con ellas...

Tengo una hermana, se llama Mana y en menor que yo por 5 años, mas bien es mi media hermana... ella es mi adoración, todo para mi, yo soy el malo y ella la buena, a pesar de que yo mismo la aleje de mi, no quiero que mi oscuridad afecte su bondad y su alegría... esa pureza sea opacada por mi oscuridad y amargura...

... Se que no es algo que afecte mucho a un adolescente de 17 años pero la verdad el recuerdo de mi madre... me atormenta en ocasiones... mi madre... lo último que supe fue que la depresión la estaba acabado... siempre he pensado que el amor es basura, puras tonterías... desde que tení años... mi padre tenia más mujeres... siempre me mantuve en silencio por mi madre... además de que cuando decía... jamás me creía, pero ¿Qué puede saber un niño de eso?... ella estaba ilusionada con la idea del amor verdadero... del siempre juntos y la frase cursi de la boda... "Hasta que le muerte nos separa" ¡JA! si como no... a pesar de que mi madre jamás me quiso, para siempre fue mi padre... como una vez mi tía le dijo...

 _"Tu eres más mujer que madre... prefieres a tu hombre en vez que a tu hijo"_

Ahora me rio ¿donde quedó todo eso? Ella prefería a mi padre en vez de a mi, pero mi padre me prefirió a mí... siempre a mí... recuerdo el día en el que todo estalló... yo tenia 6 años...

 ** _Flash Back_**

-todo esto... que se gana... ya no quiero estar a tu lado... entiende que no te amo esas son tonterías tuyas -grito mi padre

-pero... ella sólo es una puta más en tu... eres hombre puedes tener más mujeres... a mi no me importa... pues a mi me amas ¿verdad?

-no... con ella es con quién voy a estar, tu no me sirves... por lo menos ella es una buena mujer en la cama... y no es tan vanidosa como tu ni tan superficial... es una mejor Puta que tu...

-yo te amo -suplicaba mi madre aferrada a las piernas de papa, yo solo los veía desde un rincón de la sala, me acurruque conmigo mismo...

-el amor... esas son pendejadas ... solo existe el amor a lo hijos... y eso es algo que tu nunca demostraste... -dijo con asco y repulsión hacia si madre

-puedo cambiar amor mío- veo como mi madre su arrodilla y arrastra frente a mi padre... El solo la patea y mira con asco... siempre la golpeaba... aunque ella a veces no podía leventarse al dia siguiente, el solo se acercaba la besaba o le mandaba una flores y todo perdonada... siempre ella era la culpable... ella lo provocaba... aunque a mi jamás me ha hecho algo... después de cansarse de golpearla... Se acercó a mi, por instinto me aleje pero...

-vamos hijo... ven conmigo Atem... ahora de irnos...-me dijo con dulzura, con ella era el diablo pero conmigo era dulce, cariñoso y amoroso...

-y mamá...

-ella no viene con nosotros... dile adiós a tu madre...

-mami...-susurro al verla tirada mientras mi padre mi levanta en sus brazos, veo como ella me mira con odio en sus ojos mientras ambos salimos de su vida...

 ** _Fin del Flash Back_**

Mi madre sentía celos de mí... eso es tan absurdo celos de su propio hijo... El jamás la amo su único amor y alegría soy yo... siempre me lo recuerda mi padre... Al único ser que el quiere soy yo...

-Atem... amor... me escuchas...

-Ah... ¿que me decías Tea?

-¿Sucede algo amor? Te noto ausente

-No me sucede nada solo pensaba en la tarea... -sonreí falsamente, desde hace años olvide que era sonreí con sinceridad...

-Siempre tan estudioso -dice antes de besarme los labios, correspondi el beso, lentamente... paso sus manos por mi nuca, mientras yo abrazaba su estrecha cintura... comenzaba a saborear sus labios con mi lengua hasta que...

-¡Yuuuuugiiiiiii!- un gran grito provocó que nos alejemos uno del otro por el susto, Tea busco la causante de ese grito con una mirada furiosa... suspire frustrado...

-Rebeca.. no grites asi... asustas a la gente... -se escuchó otra voz algo apenada, serca de nosotros había una chica rubia abrazada a un chico muy parecido ami... si me dicen que es mi hermano perdido lo creo... nos miramos ambos sorprendidos por nuestro parecidos, las diferencias entre ambos eran pocas...

-lo siento Yugi

\- Disculpen a mi amiga por favor -dijo el joven de nombre Yugi...

Sus ojos se toparon con los míos... Los ojos que me atormentarian un tiempo... esas joyas amatistas y su cálides... Nuestras miradas se encontraron... la suya era cálida he inocente, que te causa ternura... contra la mía fría y seria que causa escalofríos y temor... Unos bellos ojos amatistas contra los mios... pero el joven de la mirada cálida sonrio repentinamente... su sonrisa derrito algo dentro de mi... mis labios se curvearon lentamente y muy levemente... y después de muchos años le sonríe... sinceramente...

-No te preocupes -conteste con amabilidad y el me recompensó con otra sincera sonrisa...

-Lo siento mucho -dijo la chica, Tea solo asintió aun molesta pero al ver la sonrisa de ese chico también sonrio

-Busquen otro manera de llamarse... podrían dejar sordos a algunas personas -le dijo con amabilidad al chico

-exageras... solo porque te asuste cuando besabas a tu novio y te corte la calentura... T-e-a -dice la chica rubia

-ya se me hacia que te conocía... Rebeca... Otra vez acosando chicos... Hermanita - dice Tea molesta, la observo ¿hermana?

-Siempre fuiste una exivisionista hermana... vamonos Yugi, no veas a esa bruja cualquiera -dice la rubia mientras jala al chico de la manga

-eso fue grosero Rebeca -dice el chico mientras se alejan

-No vas a preguntarme nada Atem -dice ella mientras me abraza

-Si quieres contarme te escucho...-comente sin mucho interés

-nuestros padre son divorciados... nos llevamos 3 años ella tiene 15... Nuestros padres se dejaron cuando yo tenía 7 y ella 5... ella se quedo con su padre y yo como mi mamá... aunque ellas se crió con el abuelo de su padre, pero hace poco supe que se mudo con su abuelo ya que su padre trabaja y se la vive de viaje... su abuelo es una gran arqueólogo... aunque ese chico... Debe ser el tal Yugi Mutuo... por lo que un tío me platico su abuelo también es un gran arqueólogo... aunque ya lo dejo... ahora tiene una tienda de juegos aquí en Domino...

 _*Mutuo... mi padre ha apoyaba a esa familia de arqueólogos... me comento hace tiempo que uno de los nietos de el señor Mutuo se parecía a mi *_ seguí escuchando a Tea y sus problemas con su hermana menor Rebeca, aunque aún no se que fue eso... tenia... no... sentí como esos cálidos ojos veían a través de mí, como si algo me hubiera ¿iluminado? Suena tonto pero... una parte de mi le agrado esa sensación que ese pequeño chico provocó en mi...  
*

No pesaba... lo único que a mi mente venia eran esos ojos color vino, tan fríos como el hielo, inexpresivos y solitarios... lejos de tantas cosas... retienen tanto esos rubíes... estando en compañía de esas mujeres hace incluso más imposible que me acerque a ti por vergüenza ¿que pasaras si te hablo? De seguro que soy patético, pero no voy a molestarte con mi presencia tu un ser que esta lejos de mi alcance... Kisara se enojará si llega a saber que me siento tan inferior ante ti... ¿que has hecho conmigo? Antes sólo venia al parque para ver a Rebeca y en ocasiones pasa despejarme ahora... lo frecuenta casi a diario con la esperanza de poder verte de nuevo... nos conocimos en vísperas de diciembre... finales ya de otoño ahora ya esta por comenzar la primera y te sigo observando... En la misma banca y si esta ocupada debajo de un árbol, me siento tonto al estar mirándote a cada rato, pero si no te veo me preocupo los dias que no vengo o tu no vienes... me desespero por no saber nada de ti... aunque al día siguiente, si te veo, igual que siempre mi corazón se calma... eres una persona oscura, pero yo no creo que seas mala, te he visto con unos chicos que no creo que sean buenas amistades además que te drogas y bebes alcohol no puedo juzgarte pero enserio me preocupas... ahora estas solo en esa banca acabas de apagar tu cigarrillo ¿como alguien tan maravilloso puede destruirse las vida así? Tal vez suene cursi pero para mi eras una persona maravillosa que sufre, llorar y ríe como todos... paso mi vista por tu porte, esa camisa negra te queda bien, te vez muy guapo y esos jeans algo ajustados de acoplan a tu... creo que me estoy ruborizando, pero no puedo apartar la vista de ti...

-Yugi... ¿Yugi?... ¡Yugi! -escucho como me llaman, voltea a ver a la dueña de esa voz exaltado, me mira y ladeada el rostro -¿estas bien? Te has puesto rojo

-Ah... si... si Kisara...-le contesto a la chica a mi lado

-¿Qué tanto mirabas? -pregunta como si nada, después me mira algo pícara - más bien aquien..- sus ojos me miran directamente, siento como mis mejillas se calientan

-N...no... a... nada... -contesto nerviosos y completamente sonrojado

-Mmm... -dirije su vista hacia donde yo la tenia y sonríe mientras niega con la cabeza -No quiero ser mal pensada pero miras a ese chico ¿no?

-...-

-Ja ja ja deberías verte mi niño... dejas pálido a un tomate -dice Kisara con un risita

Ella y yo somos amigos casi hermanos, ella es una chica con su cabello es blanco azulado y cuyos reflejados ante los rayos de luna se ven geniales y sus ojos son azules, unos hermosos zafiros, con unos leves toque en plata... es un año mayor, bueno más bien nos llevamos unos meses de diferencia...

-Silencio... -contesto en un susurro

-Bueno aunque no me extraña ya sospechaba que venías por alguien

-¿Qué ?

-Desde hace unos meses te note más... alegre... no lo se, pero estabas extraño, así que comencé a notar que frecuentaba casi a diario este lugar, aunque fuera solo un rato y los dias que no venías estabas algo... ansioso y triste... Así que llegue a la conclusión de que venías a ver a alguien, primero pensé que a Rebeca ya que es tu novia, pero jamás te note ese aire de enamorado hacia ella... jamás imagine que venías a ver a ese chico

-tiene algo de malo que sea chico en vez de chica -la mire al ver como se quedo callada sentada en su lugar... pase saliva ¿si no le parece? La observo meditar unos minutos

-No... aunque a mi no me guste mi mismo género... Yo no soy quien para criticarte es tu vida no la mía si eso quieres por mi esta bien...-dice mientras toca unas notas en su guitarra, suspiro aliviado...

-No me dejaras... por que me gustan los hombres o mejor dicho ese chico - la miro con miedo... no quería decir por miedo a su rechazo, me mira y sonríe

-Te apoyo no te dejare de hablar solo por que te llame la atención un chico, recuerda que prometimos mantener la mente abierta completamente entre nosotros y nos juramos jamás separarnos ni mentirnos

-hasta que la vida lo dicte... o más bien la muerte...-dije recordando la promesa que no hicimos...

-si... Un segundo... ¡¿dijiste que te gustaba ese chico?! -sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas, ella comenzó a reir al verme, acaricio mi mejilla con su dedo índice

-no me estás escuchando Kisara -me excuse fingiendo molestia

-No Yugi Mutuo tu ami no me cambies las cosas -dijo en tono firme... simplemente suspire frustrado y sonreí al verlo sentado leyendo

-es inalcanzable para mi... -digo en un susurro

-Yugi te subestimas demasiado y no está bien, tu autoestima es baja... nada es imposible ni inalcanzable mi ñino -me dice mientras me acaricia el cabello dándome consuelo

-Tu haz visto lo popular que es... mira como las chicas lo volteando a ver -digo algo molesto y desanimado

-Pues desde aquí... Vaya Yugi... Tus gustos no son nada malos he pequeñín -dice provocando un sonrojo en mi... comienza a sonará con sus dedos las cuecuerdas de la guitarra... empieza a entonar...

. _..De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras_  
 _Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista_  
 _Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita_  
 _Y me pongo a temblar..._

 _Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes_  
 _Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer..._

Sentí como mi rostro se volvió a sonrojar... rayos...-que cosas cantas Kisara -digo ella sólo se limita a reir... deja su guitarra y se levanta, me limitó a mirará la se estira tranquilamente...

-Iré a hablar con el... - dice mientras camina hacia el... ¡¿que dijo?!


End file.
